Hangers assembled from a molded plastic body and a separate hook have been long used in the garment industry. Such hangers have either been characterized by the hook being rigidly secured to the body whereby no rotation of the body with respect to the hook is possible or the separate hooks have been secured to the hanger body in such a manner that the hanger body may pivot around the hook but this has required either the assembly of several parts such as the hook, the hanger body and a separate locking collar or it has required the use of special tools to offset or reshape the shank of the hook after assembly of the hook to the hanger body. Either solution has been relatively expensive and labor intensive. Further, neither solution has been suitable for situations in which it is desirable to ship the hangers and bodies as separate pieces such as to a retail user because such users are not equipped to make the assembly.